


相亲大事，必须实名制

by Blumenzwiebel



Series: Stranger to Love [28]
Category: The Accountant (2016), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20524247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenzwiebel/pseuds/Blumenzwiebel





	1. Chapter 1

这个对话发生在早餐桌上。

“我觉得你应该结婚。” Braxton说，隔着一盘炒蛋若有所思地看着他。

Chris刚想开口表达自己对这没头没尾一句话有何看法，Braxton就一摆手，并不打算听反对意见。

“我是认真的，不开玩笑，”他弟弟说，“你就是最应该去结婚的那类人，每天都习惯干同样的事，十几年都不打算变个样，真的，没人比你更适合婚姻了。你应该结婚。”

“我不擅长社交。” Chris指出他这个计划里最致命的关键漏洞：“我不喜欢人。”

“你只是不喜欢大多数人，因为那些人无聊又不知道怎么和你相处，所以你才觉得烦。”Braxton戳穿他，“但你还是喜欢有人陪着你的，不是吗？你只是需要找到那个特别的人，让你觉得怎么样都对的人。婚姻就是那种东西，稳定的关系，互相坦诚不玩花样，两个人在一起一直到老死。”

他这么一说，Chris就不吭声了。

“我不认识这样的人。”过了好一会，他说，这也等于默认了他确实喜欢Braxton所描述的那种稳定的陪伴关系。

Braxton豪迈地一挥手，“我认识人，大把的人，你想要什么样的都有。就这么说定了，这事包在我身上，我来解决这个问题。”

他说得云淡风轻，就好像这只是出门买个菜那么简单，Chris低头看着自己盘子里那排得整整齐齐的三条培根。他的生活即将出现了一个未知的因素——一个未知的人——光是想想，他就紧张得胃都紧缩起来了。

他逼自己冷静下来，没什么大不了，不管那个人是谁，他能应付的。

“好的。”他回答，但Braxton已经离开餐桌了，根本没听见他说的话。

* * * * * *

这个对话发生在晚餐桌上。

“你妈妈跟我说你打算要找个新会计，”他父亲说，“原来那个怎么了，我记得她一直很不错啊。”

“呃，这个嘛，”Solo给自己弄了一点土豆沙拉，“你记得我和她之前交往过一阵子吧。”

“你也说她结婚之后你们就只是纯粹的工作关系了。”

“是这样，但她的丈夫并不相信。”Solo说，“每次我们见面他都疑神疑鬼的，弄得她也很难受，所以我们想还是别继续一起工作好了。”

他父亲目光如炬。“你又和她发生关系了。”

“就一次，在她和她丈夫大吵一架之后，”Solo并不否认：“我们一致同意当做什么也没发生。她会继续回家当好太太，但我也必须重新找过一个会计。”

他父亲哼了声。“比起找个会计，我觉得你更需要找个人稳定下来。你知道你年纪也不小了。”

Solo回以无辜的笑。“我觉得这件事还是从长计议，目前我只需要一个新会计就够了。”

他父亲也无奈地摇头，回头看看妻子，后者给他一个“别在晚餐桌上挑事”的警告眼神。

“好吧，我让我的秘书去留意一下。”他父亲勉强说，“不过最后的候选人还是要你自己去面试的。”

* * * * *

这段对话发生在视频通话里。

“你不能说你没要求，什么人都行，”Braxton哭笑不得地说，他正在走出机场，背景里轰隆隆的飞机起降声。“我总要有筛选条件才能帮你缩小范围，比如身高、体重、头发颜色还有性格之类，你肯定会有一些偏好吧，或者特别不喜欢的类型也可以。”

Chris想了想，“我不喜欢啰嗦的人。”

“就是别太多话的。”Braxton记下了。

“我也不喜欢那些太热情的人。”Chris皱了一下眉，那些过于热情的人会让他无所适从。

“懂了，内向一点的。”Braxton说，“还有呢？”没等他答，自己就说了下去：“最好也别有太多恋爱经验，对吧。那种人你也应付不来，我知道的。”

Chris默默点头。他看见他弟弟转头和身边的人说了几句话，然后咧开一个大大的笑脸转回来。

“我知道了，我这边刚好有一个完美的人选。你会喜欢的！”他说，“Justine已经把你的行程都给我了，你这个周五晚上会有空对吧，非常好，我知道有一个地方作为初次约会的地点是再好不过了，环境非常私密，我把时间地点发给你。”

Chris被突如而来的紧张给定在原地，有几秒言语不得。“我还不知道那人的名字，还有资料——”他紧绷地说。他弟弟给了他一个白眼。

“天啊，这又不是你和Justine在挑客户，你在见面之前用不着把人家这辈子干过的每一件事都挖出来，事实上，保持一点神秘感更好，”Braxton说，“相信我就好。就这样。”

他离线了。

* * * * * * *

这段对话发生在电话里。

“请别说随便什么人都行，”他父亲的秘书说，“随便意味着根本没任何标准。我必须有一个确定的标准才能帮你的忙。”

“我只是需要一个专业人士能告诉我什么时候该交多少税，我真的不需要你给我找一个数学天才什么的，”Solo说，“就找一个可靠的人就好了。”

“可靠，很好，也就是有信誉保障，”她说，“我这里稍后会发给你一些候选者的名单，你可以先看看——”

“或者你先帮我筛选一轮，”Solo说：“找个你觉得最顺眼的，然后帮我约个方便的时间地点，我这个周五晚上正好有空，下周我就不在国内了。”

他听着那边清脆的敲击声，片刻后她说：“既然这样，我约好了面试者再告诉你，你希望面试地点选择咖啡厅还是餐厅？”

“都可以。”

他道了谢，就收了线。三小时后，他手机里进来了一条邮件提醒，是已经约好的时间地点，附件里是面试者的简历。Solo只扫了一眼记住了时间和地点就关掉了。


	2. Chapter 2

当Braxton说他有个完美人选，Chris并没想到，他指的是这么字面意义上的，完美。

他看着那个男人面带微笑拉开自己对面的椅子坐下，一时间甚至都没想到要狐疑一下对方的性别和他预想的完全不一样，或为什么Braxton提都没提过这一点。

“对不起，我迟到了，路上有点堵，”那个男人说，他的声音也是完美的男中音，明亮温润，微笑起来甚至能看见唇际雪白的虎牙一闪，Chris莫名觉得咖啡厅里的空气有点不够，“你没等很久吧。”

“不，我也只是刚到。”Chris撒谎道。

实际上他是提前二十分钟到了约会的咖啡厅，因为网上好几份约会指南都是这么说的。在初次约会的时候，男方最好提前到达，这被认为是一种重视，也是一种约会礼仪。网络投票认为，在第一次约会就迟到的男人，基本上都是没药救的渣渣。

在这一点上，他的相亲对象也同样完美：这个男人准时到了，看见Chris已经提前到了也没揭穿他，甚至还为此道歉了。

“呃，”他想要说点什么，随即又记起他其实根本一点也不知道对面这个人的事，他甚至还不知道他的名字。

对方正在告诉服务生他要什么，又朝他含笑地看了过来，“请别叫我Solo先生，每次别人这么叫我都觉得那是叫我父亲，”他善解人意地说，化解了Chris的尴尬，“叫我Solo就好。我所有的朋友都这么叫我。”

“Solo，”Chris说，这个名字说出口，带起他心里一股暖意，奇怪但非常舒服，他喜欢这个名字，还有这个人。“你可以叫我Chris。”

* * * * * *

当他半开玩笑地说从候选者中挑个最顺眼的时，Solo并没想到，他父亲的秘书小姐还真的给他挑了一个无可挑剔的英俊的面试者。

他玩味地看着对方身姿挺拨地坐在他对面，一时间都想不起来要问他点什么，见鬼，就冲着这张脸，他都想直接雇佣他了。

因为没预料到会遇上周五下班高峰期，Solo整整迟到了十分钟。当他终于赶到咖啡厅，才懊恼地想起来他根本没看过那个面试者的资料，他该怎么在这么一堆人里找到——

然后他一眼就看见了这个坐在露台外的高大男人，在一圈周五晚上出来放松的人群中，连领带都打得一丝不苟，面容严肃中带着一丝忐忑不安，好像在等着别人给他打分。Solo就知道自己找到人了。

“对不起，”Chris说，他有点紧张地推了推眼镜，又清清嗓子，他那么大个子，却紧张地好像都不知道手往哪里放好了。Solo忍不住觉得这种反差实在可爱。“中间人并没有告诉我太多你的事，所以我不知道——”

“没关系，”Solo说，“我的要求也并不高。你可能还会觉得太简单了。”

服务生送上他的咖啡，打断了他们的对话。他们沉默了一会，Solo看着对方又开始陷入紧张，再度微笑着打开话题：“说实话，我没想到你会穿得这么正式，我一直以为自由职业者都会在穿着上更随意一点，我上个会计甚至会在去上瑜伽课时和我谈工作。”他补充说，“不是说我不欣赏专业态度，我的意思是两种都很好，只要你觉得合适就好。”

Chris疑惑地看着他，“我认为把私事和工作混为一谈是非常不专业的。”他说。

Solo不由想起他和上一个会计的合作就是因为工作和私事分不清才弄得一团糟，不由对他更满意了。

“我已经开始喜欢你了。”他半开玩笑地说道。

这只是随口的玩笑话，他没想到的是对方睁大眼睛愣愣地看着他，Solo惊讶地看见那张原本面无表情的脸上泛起一丝极浅的红色，然后又略显局促地低垂下眼睛。Solo的心也被这意外的赧然给揪住，情不自禁地乱了一拍。

啊哦，糟糕了。

* * * * * *

“我已经开始喜欢你了。”对方这么说。

Chris在网上查约会礼仪的时候，也点进过好几个讨论应该在什么时候告白的帖子，让他惊讶的是，有那么多人和他一样对恋爱约会这些事都没有把握。比如说像最简单的，在和别人初次约会之后，到底什么时候告诉对方你喜欢他，想和他继续见面才不算太突兀，似乎每个人都有自己的一套理论。

大多数人都认为至少要多约会几次，确定对方也一样喜欢你才表白，因为你一告白你就输了，等于把自己交到对方手里，任人拿捏，结果必然是对方对这段太容易得到的感情毫不在意。

但Solo就那么说了，说得那么自然，坦荡，甚至没有一点不安或犹豫。就好像他也不过说出了最天经地义不过的事。

“我，”Chris结巴了一下，他不知道该怎么回答，或什么样的回答才是合适的。“谢谢，但我不知道——”

“对不起，”Solo又道歉了，他看着也很懊恼的样子。“我不该这么说的，别在意，我完全没有别的意思。”

“为什么你不该这么说？”Chris说，如果说Solo忽然的表白让他慌乱，他之后的道歉就让人迷惑了。

“因为我并不是这个意思。我们在这里本来是要……”Solo比了比他们俩之间，Chris也不明白这个是什么意思，“说这样的话确实不太合适，不是吗？”

Chris先是一愣，然后明白过来，Braxton一开始也和他说得很清楚，这一次见面的目的不过是让双方认识一下，看看有没有更进一步发展的机会。Solo先说喜欢他，但又认为他们不合适，也就是说他并不想要和Chris进一步了。

关于盲目相亲的另外一个调查显示：很多人会在很快甚至第一眼就决定对方到底是不是自己喜欢的那类型，然后用各种借口脱身。Solo只是太礼貌了才把话说得这么委婉。

真正蠢的是Chris，他甚至才刚知道他的名字，对他的一切都一无所知，就已经那么快地喜欢上他了。

“我明白了。没关系，你当然可以选择。”Chris吞咽下喉间的苦涩，胸口一股异样的烧灼翻涌上来，他急喘了口气，那股烧灼不减反增，糟糕，他不能留在这里，当着这个人的面前出丑，他得走了，“多谢你来见我，我该走了。”

他付了账单就往外走，隐约还听见Solo在他身后喊他。

他一直快步走到好几条街外，夜晚的凉风终于稍稍让他心中的焦灼冷静下来。Chris停下来，看着面前这堵被涂鸦的砖墙发愣，他完全不记得自己是怎么走到这里来了。

“天啊，你也走得太快了。”他身后一个气喘吁吁的声音说，Chris回头，愕然地看着Solo站在他身后，苦笑地看着他，眼睛因为这一路追赶而明亮得不可思议。“你是怎么回事，我怎么叫你你都不停。我并没有说要拒绝你啊。”

Chris心里有什么炸开了，他朝Solo走过去，一把捧住了他的脸，低头堵住了那微张的嘴唇。Solo只来得及发出一个惊讶的吸气声，随即呻吟着热情地回吻，Chris无法思考，他深深沉陷，与Solo唇舌交缠，吸取着其中所有柔软甜蜜，直到Solo忽然又回过神来，“不——”他徒劳地推拒着，“Chris，我不能——”

Chris如梦初醒，他挣扎着垂头在Solo肩上，整个巷子里只听见两个人粗重的喘息声，像濒临失控的野兽。这让Chris冷静了些，他不能失控，不能在这里。他突兀地放开Solo，想要向后退，却又失败了：Solo拖住了他，他看着Chris的样子迷茫又狂热，好像完全不知道自己究竟在干什么。Chris把一边胳膊挣出来，Solo又攥住了他另一边。

“让我走。”Chris说，尽管他那点挣扎的力度也实在没有说服力。“是你说的，这不合适。我们不合适。”

Solo低声咒骂了一句。他把Chris猛地推到了那面墙上，“去他的吧。这次我要先问清楚，你家里并没有藏着一个嫉妒的丈夫或妻子，也没有跟其他人在一段给过承诺的稳定关系里，对吧？”他抵着Chris威胁地低声问。

Chris对他无比困惑地眨眼。“没有，”他说，顿了顿，“只有你。”

这对Solo显然就够了，Solo把他拽下来，不管不顾地吻了上去。


	3. Chapter 3

Solo都快记不得上次他这么情欲高涨想要某人是什么时候的事，但，Chris实在是太讨人喜欢了，那种天然的笨拙和直接，每一个点都莫名其妙地正对他的口味。

只有你，他这么说，有什么人听见这种话还能忍得住？要不是还有一丝理性支撑着，他真的想当场就直接把他推倒强上了。

“你的地方还是我的地方？”他抵着Chris的脖子问，在对方张口欲答时舔过他的颈侧，Chris发出一声喘息，一丝酡红从脖子底下蔓延开来。Solo真想一口把他吞了。“不说就由我来决定了。”

最后他们还是回了他的公寓，因为Solo不觉得他们能忍着回到Chris的地方。一进公寓他就忙着对Chris上下其手，一样一样地把他身上的衣服给剥下来。等他们一路倒退进卧室里，Chris也已经差不多全裸了，被他推倒在床上，眼中还带着一点迷惘，好像还不知道他们到底要做什么。Solo忍不住笑着咬他的喉结，一边往下照顾他半勃起的阴茎，很快Chris就低喘着在他手里轻轻抽送起来。

“感觉好吗？”他咬着Chris的耳尖问，Chris发出破碎的呻吟，Solo着迷地看着这具健壮结实的身躯完全在自己掌控下被欲望席卷，等快要爆发那一瞬间，就恶劣地用力握住茎身，不动了。Chris猛地睁眼看他，他的双眼在欲望中几近全黑，Solo坏心眼地握住茎身，松松地撸了一下，Chris想挺动，又被他按住大腿，整个人骑到他身上，不许他动。

“我还一点都没有爽到呢，亲爱的，”Solo说，向前以胯部按压Chris，Chris哑声呻吟，他自动地揽上了Solo的腰，把他往自己怀里带，“你不能只顾自己。”

Chris颧骨上又飘起了那一丝迷人的赧然，“我不知道，”他期期艾艾地说，“该怎么做……”

Solo失笑，他低头亲在他鼻尖上，Chris追索着他的吻。就在这个时候，那个要命的手机铃声响起来。Solo想忽略不理，但Chris猛地一震，断开了亲吻。

“那是我弟弟，”他说，“我必须接这个电话。”

Solo叹了口气，又恶狠狠地亲了他一口才放开了他，他探手去摸到手机，递到Chris手里，看着他瞬间转为正色的侧脸。

“Braxton，”他开口说，“对……为什么你这么说，我去了，没错，我见到了那个人，他就在我面前——你说不是他是什么意思？是一个她？”

他挂了电话，缓缓地转头看向Solo，“你今天去那个咖啡厅，并不是去相亲的，对吗？”

Solo骇笑，“什么？当然不是，为什么我要——你不是那个要和我见面的会计？但你明明……”

“我是会计，”Chris一字一句答，“只是，我去那里为了别的事。”

“盲目相亲，”Solo说，他很快就想清楚了，怪不得当他说喜欢他时，Chris是那种反应，天啊，他可真蠢。“我就知道我该先看那个人的简历，至少该先弄清楚他长什么样子。”

他们陷入了几秒难堪的沉寂，每过一秒，空气都变得更沉滞。

“那么，你的相亲，”Solo说，“我猜猜，还是以结婚为目的那种。”

“对。”

Solo看着眼前这张封闭起来的面孔，有点难过，又有点恼火，Chris正漫无目的地看着墙壁，就是不和他对视。“要知道，这也不是我一个人的错，我在那里说的每一句话都只是一个潜在雇主该说的。我怎么知道别人会用另一种方式去理解我的话？”

“我并没说那是你的错。”Chris说，他终于和他对视了，但Solo还是看不透他的表情。此刻的Chris和之前那个轻易就为Solo的一言一行而动摇的男人几乎判若两人。“只是，你不是我的相亲对象，你也并没有任何意愿要进入一段稳定的关系。”

Solo冷静地看着Chris，“我确实没有想要结婚或和某个人定下来的念头，”他说，“这是我所选择的生活，我不觉得我需要对任何人解释或对不起谁，你也没有权利评判我。”

“我并没有评判你，”Chris平平地说，“只是……”

他停了停，没有继续往下说，Solo从地上捡起衣服，很礼貌地移开视线递给他，然后就走了出去。

他在客厅等着，打了个电话给他父亲的秘书，果不其然，那边也知道了他“无故”放人鸽子的事。

“抱歉，我只是……去错了地方，我也才刚刚发现。”Solo对着电话那头说：“我会打电话给那个人和他约过另一个时间。”

他眼角余光看见Chris出来了，很快就结束了电话，又拿过一边的领带递给他，Chris沉默地把那根领带重新系上。Solo看着他面无表情的模样，说不清是什么感觉，从他们进门到现在也才过去没到半小时，但彼此之间的气氛已经是天壤之别。

“需要我给你叫个出租车吗？”他尝试着打破他们之间冷冰冰的气氛，但一开口不知道怎么就变得更奇怪了。

Chris机械地摇头。“我开车来的，我可以先回去咖啡厅，再从那里开回去。”

Solo觉得只有自虐狂才会经过这么一堆事后还选择一个人孤零零走回去，再从那里开车回家，但Chris看起来并不打算再和他有更多瓜葛了。Solo只好哂笑。

“我看来是要重新和我的新会计约过另外的时间，”他说，“你也可以再约过你的相亲对象，我是说，我不介意你把大部分错误都推到我身上，你尽管在背后怎么说我的坏话都行，毕竟是我先走过去坐下的。反正我也不会听见。”

Chris望了他一眼。“那并不是你一个人的错。大部分时间都是我主动。”他说。

Solo干笑。“这么说可没办法挽回你的相亲对象对你的印象分。”

Chris转开了目光。Solo嘴里忽然有点发干。

“你没打算再见那个相亲对象了。”他说。

“我并没有见过她。”Chris纠正他，“现在也没有必要了。再见。”

他最后整理了一下领带，朝着门口走去。Solo看着他的背影，再次感觉到了那种心被什么东西揪住的牵动，只是这一次要狂猛得多，他的心乱跳，血直涌上头，整个人都晕头晕脑的。

“Chris。”

Chris停在门口。

“你想要再见我。”这不是问句。

Chris的头以一种轻微的幅度动了动。Solo痛恨自己看不见他的表情。“这和我想要什么没关系。你并不想见我。”

Chris是对的，Solo想，他也不明白自己到底在干什么。“我没办法给你那种以结婚为目的的承诺。”他艰难地说，“那不是我会做的事。那不在我的人生计划里。我没有和任何人结婚的打算，至少在目前为止是这样。”

“我明白。”Chris说，他回头看了他一眼，“我并没有那么要求你。”

他们对视着，Solo露出一个不确定的笑容。“那是什么意思？”他说，“是你不会那么要求，但你也不会再见我，还是你不会那么要求，但你想……”他声音越来越小，说不下去了。

Chris的视线往下落，又抬起来，直望向他。“我不知道。”他说。“只是……我不知道。”

但他还在站在那里，并没有离开。Solo望着他，深吸了口气，给自己打气。

“我们能重来一次吗，”他露出一个可怜兮兮的笑容，慢慢朝Chris走过去，Chris的目光随着他移动，直到他们几乎贴近到了一起，“既然现在我们已经知道之前搞错了，我们能再重新认识一遍吗？”

“比如？”

“比如，嗨，我是Solo，”Solo说，抬起眼睛望入Chris眼中，那里有着他小小的倒影，又渴望又狂热，看起来着实可怜。

“我还是Chris。”Chris说。

Solo嘴唇颤抖了一下，还是笑了。他抚上Chris的面颊，Chris没有躲闪，当他倾身小心地吻上去，Chris也没动，几秒之后，那抿紧的薄唇终于分开了，叹息着接纳了他。Solo抵着他的额头碰了碰。

“嗨，Chris，很高兴认识你。”

End


End file.
